Divider, the Mathiest Math Teacher
Divider is a GRN Engineer with a deformed face created by the Youtube user, ToxicHolyGrenade formely known as andrewweeson. He was the main antagonist of the Contagion series and is the leader of The Isolators. His theme is System Shock 2 - Command Deck The Assimilant's theme is Resident Evil OST - Dig (Everything And Nothing Remix) The Shambler's theme is Resident Evil OST - Seizure of Power The Psi Floater's theme is The Emigma - Zombie Theme Origin Divider was once a GRN Engineer that explored an abandoned Tunnel in Dustbowl. One day, when He descended deeper into the Tunnels, everything went suspenceful. Everything was pitch black. As He proceeded, He began to hear howling noises in the Tunnel. Curious, He decided to look for the source of the howling noise. As He looked everywhere, He didn't see anything. As He tried to leave, the ceiling collapsed, blocking the exit. Despite this, He decided to try and phone for help but He forgot it. As He resumed exploring the Tunnel, He was unexpectedly followed by a strange light like entity. As the entity went closer and closer, It teleported in front of Him. As He recklessly approaches it, the light possessed his body. As He levitated into the air, The radioactive liquid went through the Radioactive Waste Barrels and was levitated into His body. As his shapeshifting was over, He became a deformed monstrosity. Divider roamed across the TF2 Freak world and was searching for victims to Infect or kill them. Appearence and Personality Divider has a deformed face that is based on people who have suffered from Radiation Poisoning. He wears a Pip-Boy and The Deus Specs. Divider is a hostile individual that battles or kills everyone on sight or infecting them into Assimilants to serve Him well. Powers and Abilities Divider's main ability is Radiokinesis. Radiokinesis is the ability to control Radiation making Him a powerful killing machine. With Radiokinesis, This includes Gamma Ray Scream, Radioactive water, Radiation Grenades, and others. His Gamma Ray Scream is used if a victim is too close in His own distance. Gamma Ray Scream can cause a victim to catch Radiation Poisoning. This includes: *Nausea & Vomiting *Tongue Swells *Inability to heal wounds (That includes TF2 Freaks with Healing Factors) *Nose Bleeds *Vomiting Blood *Radiation Burns *Headaches & Fatigue *Seizures & Fits *Fevers & Infections *DNA Messup/Radiation Mutations *Cancers Radioactive Water is used as a trap to ambush unexpected Freaks or Mercs. Radioactive Water is used in battle. In corridors, small rooms, dark corners, and much more. His Radiation Grenades are commonly used as a short to mid-range ability to combat other TF2 Freaks that has the same range as Divider's. Radiation Grenades are Green balls. As Divider throws it and impacts on a ground or victim, it explodes into Radioactive Gas causing the victims to be suffered the same way as the Gamma Ray Scream in general. His Radiation State is the ability to upgrade His abilities and His strengh twice as powerful. Unlike Nightmare Medic, Divider's Radiation Upgrade is a rare ability that causes the reality and the sky to become Green and Dark. Divider posseses his own Healing Factor in favor of Devastator. Divider's other common used ability is His Radiation Shield in order to protect Himself from gunfire and projectiles like rockets being a big example. His Egg Injection is a Short-Range ability to inject Worm Parasite Eggs into other defeated victim's bodies. If Divider wants to inject, He needs to defeat someone without killing them or give them Radiation Poisoning. Divider injects eggs by extruding a long tongue from his mouth into an other victim's mouth into the stomach. The Eggs lifecycle only occurs inside the victim's body when the Heat inside the body heats the Egg and hatches. As the Parasite makes it's way to the brain, it will cause a very painful process. The Parasite has a sense of mind control in order to take control of the victim's body. Once the Parasite is in full control, The Infected Merc or a TF2 Freak becomes an Assimilant. Because of Divider's Radiation, Cancers and Deformities are accounted for. Divider is also to be known as the most feared TF2 Freak to ever be encountered by almost everyone. Faults and Weaknesses Divider's Radiokinesis can't be affected with NBC suited or masked Mercs and TF2 Freaks like CyborSniper. However, The Radiation will still be exposed with the TF2 Freak's or Merc's clothing but will be washed off in other locations where Rain occurs. Because Divider has the Radiation Shield, there is a big problem because of unexpected TF2 Freaks or Mercenaries trying to attack Him like Snipers. His Radiokinesis is also ineffective when fighting TF2 Freak Robots and Androids. Because Divider can only fight in Short to mid-range, His Radiation Grenades can be dodged in Short to mid-range combat. Assimilants The Assimilants are a group of varies Teams and TF2 Freaks that have been infected by Divider's Parasite Eggs created by the Youtube User, ToxicHolyGrenade and they're the main Divider's army of The Isolators. Appearence The Assimilants are all groups of various Teams and TF2 Freaks (BLU, RED, GRY, GRN and so on) that have been infected by Divider's Parasite Eggs that have been hatched inside their bodies. The Parasite is usually seen coming out if their shoulders into their brains. When they're infected, they're voices becomes distorted they're eyeballs are rolled back into they're heads. Because the victims are infected, they have no more control over their bodies. Furthermore, Assimilants become more dangerous if they mutate into Shamblers (Mercs only) and Psi Floaters (Freaks only). Personality and Behavior Being infected Mercs and TF2 Freaks, they have a trace of they're own personalities from they're non-infected selves. Because of this, They will have they're own personalities to be hostile towards other ally Freaks and Mercs. Abilities Because the Worm has taken control of the body, they will become automatically well trained for combat. The Assimilants mutate only if they defeat or kill 20 Mercenaries or TF2 Freaks. The Assimilants have automatically gained advanced combat experience and Enhanced Agility. Advanced Combat allows them to become professional combatants. This means they can jump over projectiles, jump great hights, and much more. They're Enhanced Agility also mixes with they're Advanced Combat ability to dodge projectiles. Faults and Weaknesses Because the Assimilants are known being the most strongest TF2 Freak army, they have they're own flaws in force. They're sometimes outsmarted by Trump Card, Elite, or Professional TF2 Freaks. The TF2 Freak Assimilants still have they're weaknesses from they're non-infected selves. Like Divider, unexpected TF2 Freaks and Mercs can attack them like Snipers being an example. Shamblers Shamblers are Hulkish TF2 Freaks and Mercs that have mutated further by defeating or killing 20 Mercs or TF2 Freaks. They're created by the Youtube User, ToxicHolyGrenade. Appearence Shamblers are Heavy-like mutant Assimilants with mass grown all over the body. During the mutation, They're heads get automatically dismembered as the center neck turns into a mouth. They're voices are gone and now they're voices are replaced with animalistic roars and growls. Because of they're loud roars and growls, they are easily heard before Mercs or TF2 Freaks encounters one. Personality and Behavior Mercs that have been mutated into Shamblers have lost their personalities and are now replaced with Sadistic attitudes. They enjoy causing destruction in they're path, this includes killing Mercs or TF2 Freaks also. Powers and Abilities Shambler's appearence can be ugly to behold. They're Enhanced Strength allows them to lift a Train and smash someone with it. This ability makes them do what they enjoy hugely. They're Enhanced Fitness can easily kill someone who is weak or breaking they're bones whenever a Shambler throws a TF2 Freak or a Merc against a wall, a ceiling, etc with extreme and dangerous force. Because of they're thick, and stinking mass, this mixes with they're Enhanced Durability. This can make them have high resistance to Abilities, Explosives, Melee Weapons and Guns. Faults and Weaknesses Shamblers may have high resistance to everything, but they're mass is ignitable. When a Shambler is set on fire, or covered in corrosive Acid, They will easily feel pain. After a minute, they will begin to die. Because they don't have heads, they are easily blind. Certain TF2 Freaks that have overpowering abilities or weapons can easily kill one. Psi Floaters (TBE) Appearence (TBE) Personality and Behavior (TBE) Powers and Abilities (TBE) Faults and Weaknesses (TBE) Trivia *Divider is voiced and based on The Many's Hive Mind from System Shock 2. *The Assimilants are voiced and based on the Hybrids from System Shock 2. *The Shamblers are sounded and based on the Rumblers from System Shock 2. *The Psi Floaters are voiced by Anatoly (as a Psi Reaver) and is based on the Psi Reavers from System Shock 2. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *Nuclear Premonition (only Divider) *Uncoolantable (Upcoming Video) *Divider's Bombshell (Upcoming Video) Category:GRN Team Category:Engineers Category:Neutral Evil Beings Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Mutants Category:Multi-Moded Category:Leaders Category:Abominations Category:Contagious Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Intellectuals Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Freaks made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Trump Cards Category:Multi-teamed